1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is technology relating to movie shooting. The present invention relates to a shooting device, shooting method and shooting control method in which, before commencement of movie shooting, a rehearsal for shooting is performed to conveniently set parameters for shooting, and during movie shooting control can be performed in accordance with parameters that have been set at the time of the rehearsal for shooting.
2. Description of the Related Art
A movie in which featureless images continue lacks interest, and so at the time of shooting a movie, shooting may be performed with the photographer moving shooting direction and attitude etc., such as panning, tilting, while changing parameters for shooting, in order to produce variation on the screen (parameters such as, for example, focal length, focus position, exposure control value, white balance etc.). On the other hand, variation in images at the time of movie shooting causes unpleasantness to the viewer if the variation is not smooth. It is therefore desirable to obtain a movie in which screen transitions for parameters and/or composition etc. vary smoothly, even under such conditions. For example, in Japanese patent laid open number 2013-183189 (hereafter referred to as “patent publication 1”) there is proposed a shooting device in which images very smoothly as a result of reducing camera shake at the time of a panning operation.
In the shooting device that has been proposed in patent publication 1, the effect of handshake has been assumed, but it is not possible to shoot a movie such that up to change in composition, field of view and parameters is performed smoothly, and it is possible to perform various representation.